


Homecoming King

by fanbase_zero



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, T'Chucky Weekend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbase_zero/pseuds/fanbase_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Challa is the new king of Wakanda but he is all caught up in taking care of Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry #1

He woke for the first time today.

Steve was here to be with him when he opened his eyes. He started screaming once the Cryo was gone. Steve calmed him down and they talked for a bit before I had doctors check on him and bring him food. Afterward, I showed him to his room where he showered.

I'm going to let Steve stay here with him over night. I feel like there is something more between them. They hardly ever leave each others side. I find this odd because I'm pretty sure Steve has a girlfriend. Maybe I'm just being fed misinformation.

Being king feels weird. I see my name everywhere as "King T'Challa" but it should be "King T'Chaka". Wakanda is still devastated at the loss of my father, as am I. I went from the only decision I had to make was what suit I wanted to wear to press conferences, to deciding the fate of the country in less than 30 seconds. The change has been stressful to say the least.

There's a lot of speculation about me lately. Ever since I was apprehended with some of the Avengers and was unable to attend my fathers funeral, some people have been questioning whether or not I'm fit to be king. And, frankly, I would have to agree. There's a lot of expectations when being king and I fit little to none of them.

My official crowning ceremony is tomorrow. He insisted that he would be there for it. I hesitantly agreed. He's supposed to be put back in Cryo tomorrow before the ceremony, but now it's scheduled for the day after. He is in with some tailors now.

I still feel guilty for trying to kill Bucky.


	2. Entry #2

The Ceremony went well.

My advisers had a line up of suitable women for me to potentially marry. They were all very nice, but I don't see myself being with them. I'm not sure if I see myself with anyone, but I am required to marry someone in order to carry on the crown. I'm just not ready for marriage yet, I don't think.

I've been questioning a lot of things about myself recently. I'm not sure how I will keep myself busy when he is better and he and Steve can go back to the states. I've been thinking about designing a new arm for him and that alone is taking up a lot of my free time. And it's not just that. It's what I'm going to do in the future. Something horrible could happen in my reign and I'm not sure if I would know how to handle it. What if I never find a right person to marry? What if my advisers have to chose someone I despise to marry? They keep insisting I marry soon, especially now that I'm king.

Steve had to leave before my ceremony. He had to go attend to something in the States. He was upset Steve had to leave. He stayed as close to me as he could through the ceremony. I think he was scared he might do something to hurt someone and he knew I was capable of stopping him.

I asked him about it at dinner when everyone was gone. He said he did enjoy himself and learned a lot about my culture, but that he supposed I was right. After answering, he changed the subject to the food we were eating. It was a meal that had always been prepared for the new King. Aseeda with Mulah sauce. He had problems pronouncing the names, but he seemed to enjoy the meal and felt honored that I invited him to share it with me. He is unaccustomed to a lot of stuff here. He told me that he was fascinated at how easily my people mixed accent tradition with modern technology. Neither of which was easy for him to process.

I'm defiantly not looking forward to putting him back in Cryostatis tomorrow. He keeps such good company. I'm pretty sure he's the first person I've talked to in a long while that wasn't trying to tell me what I should do or felt like they were some how below me. He talked to me as an equal and as a friend.

I wonder if Bucky would make a good king.


	3. Entry #3

I've been busy for the past few days.

I was forced to go out of the country to meet with some world leaders. They tried to negotiate for him. Of course, I decline any and all offers. It upsets me deeply that they are treated him as an object of destruction that can be negotiated at a price for. He is not an object of destruction. He is not something to be negotiated.

Even if I didn't care about him, I would have declined their offers. I and Wakanda have enough of everything to support ourselves. We survived on our own for thousands of years and only recently were open to trade. 

Speaking with some leaders wasn't the only thing I was busy with. I have been very busy finalizing the design for his new arm. Previously, I had been basing the design on his old arm, which of course I could only use scans of the remnants of his old one and memory.

For this new arm, I drew inspiration from my warroirs. I have decided that it is going to be made of Vibrainium, not that it would be made out of anything else. The engraving on it is going to be layered with stone and its going to be dark grey.

I really hope Bucky likes it.


	4. Entry #4

I stayed up all night last night.

I was busy doing a mixture of things. I made a model for his new arm and got measurements for how big it's going to be. I haven't decided if I am going to add anything to it or not, like weapons and such. I suppose I should ask him, but I want this to be a surprise for when and if he is ready to stay out of the Cryo.

I was also up reading these entries to him and just talking to him while he slept. It was while I was up working late that I noticed how alone and afraid he looked. I have a theory that even though his body is asleep, his mind isn't. He seemed to relax more when I talked to him.

I studied his face while he was asleep. All the little details. There are small unnoticeable scars on his forehead, I'm assuming from the brainwashing HYDRA did. He looks so, for lack of better words, beautiful. The way the frost ran along his face made him even more stunning.

Of course, soon after I had let my mind drift off into those thoughts, I went back to work. It's highly unprofessional of me to be thinking like that of someone I'm supposed to be taking care of. 

Its getting late now, very late. I should have been in bed ages ago, but like last night, I've been busy. I should really be getting to bed soon. My advisors are supposed to be giving me more people to chose from to marry. They're wearing thin on giving me a choice.

Although, Bucky is the much more stunning than any of the people they have ever choosen for me.


	5. Entry #5

I didn't get any sleep last night either. 

It's almost sun rise now. My advisors are going to notice, but I don't care. I've started to enjoy talking with him even though he can't respond. I talk to him about a lot of things. I like to think he can hear me and would give me some sort of advise on my troubles if he could respond.

I have talked to him about a lot of things I could never speak of to anyone else. Like my self doubt and confusion. Nothing seems quite right right now and I'm pretty sure that alone doesn't qualify me to be King. Sometimes I wish Wakanda had a democracy so I could get out of this.

I do attempt to distract myself with the design for his arm. But, for every meal it seems like I have to meet with some diplomat from some country who only cares about using Wakandan resources instead of getting to know the people and the culture. My father taught me that once I was king, I would have to talk to people like this and be one of those people, but I should try my hardest not to. 

My advisors just tell me to try and be a people pleaser rather than actually doing what's best for the countries involved. Of course, I'm not concerned about anything political. I'm more concerned about him and his arm. And I suppose that makes me a bad King, but I can't help it.

I told him that he was making me confused and making me question my sense of self. I told him about how if I get my family name kicked out of royalty, I was blaming him. But I also told him how nice it would be if he did. I feel like I need more schooling to rule the country, where everyones eyes are on me.

I wonder if I didn't take Bucky in, if things would be different for me now.


	6. Entry #6

I woke up in my bed today.

I'm not sure when or where I fell asleep. I'm not sure who put me here. The last thing I remember was working on his arm and talking to him about my loss in sense of self. I remember making a remark about how tired I was before it goes black. I guess I haven't eaten much either, I caught a glance of myself in the mirror, my face seemed slightly sunken in. I've decided to take today as a day to take care of myself. A king who cannot take care of himself, cannot take care of his kingdom. At least, that's what everyone else seems to think.

I helped the kitchen prepare my food and I'm planning on going to bed early. The ladies in the kitchen are good company, I spent time helping them when I was younger. They always used to gossip about things happening around the castle, I just smiled into the bread I was kneading. They didn't seem to care to much about me being there, a little bit more now that I'm king, but nothing much has changed. I was supposed to meet with my advisors today, but of course I completely ignored their request. Maybe the next one I'll show up, but today I needed to stop being king for a while.

I ate with him. I knew I should have stayed away, but I didn't want to take my food to the dinning hall or my room. Besides, I didn't want to leave him alone with a bunch of doctors all day. And, of course, I wanted to talk to him. I think it will be weird when he wakes up and I'm completely used to talking to him while he can't respond so it will be weird when he can speak back. I'm not even sure he won't remember everything I've said to him while he's under. A part of me wishes he will remember, but a bigger part wishes for him to be just sleeping and not remember a thing.

They are going to wake him up in a few days. Steve isn't going to be able to make it, some part of me is glad. And I suppose that's selfish, but Steve and him were inseparable while Steve was here. I just want to get to know him better and for him to know my culture more. 

Shuri is supposed to be stopping by to visit tomorrow. She's been busy doing whatever if is she does. The last time I saw her was on the TV at my father's funeral. She'll probably start telling me about how I need to start acting like king and need to stop worrying so much about him. I often think that she will make a much greater leader than I. Shuri should have been father's heir, not I. It's hard to manage everything that's going on, it would be nice to not have an entire country to run.

I havent' been able to get Bucky off my mind for the past few days now, it's getting hard to care about anything else.


	7. Entry #7

Shuri is worse than my advisors.

The moment she got here she scolded me for that bags under my eyes and my slightly hollowed features. Next she gave me a lecture about finding someone to marry within the next month. Then she yelled at me for not taking my job as king seriously. Lastly, she argued that he should not be here and that I should not be helping them. She told me that the Black Panther is supposed to work alone or with his people.

Of course, I had prepared answers to all these. I told her I was too busy with work to eat or sleep, shutting her up about my appearance. Then I told her that I take my job plenty seriously, I talked about my meetings with diplomats and world leaders. Last, I overreacted and yelled at her about how he is a victim, about how he is helpless on his own. She was angry with me for the rest of the day, and I went to him and vented about this.

However, when it came to the marrying situation, I said something that shocked us both. I told her that I had found someone, and I would only have them. I knew who I was talking about, I would not tell her, of course. Especially after she expressed her disliking toward them. Although it had occurred to me before, I did not take it seriously until I stated it to Shuri. I was just as stunned as she was when I said I was going to marry him. I suppose this worked toward my argument for why I've taken him in as well. Maybe that was why I exploded in her face when she started calling him a villain and dehumanizing him.

The subject slipped my mouth when I was venting to him. It made the part of me that wants him to not remember everything I've talked about take over. I talked myself into believing that even if he could remember, the glass was too thick for him to here. It does not take away any of the worry I have of him remembering, but I suppose it makes me feel better. There isn't much I can do either way, and when I control an entire country, its a little nerve racking that the most important thing to me I don't have control over.

I wonder what Bucky's response would be if he remembers that I want to marry him.


	8. Entry #8

It has been a while since I've been able to update this.

Shuri would scold me any time I went to do an entry. She said I had piles of work, I didn't have time to write in my dumb diary. She left earlier today. Even though she's very strict and yells at me a lot, I still love her dearly and was sad to see her go. She made me get a lot of work done and helped me deal with other countries.

She also talked to me about him. Told me how she could see it coming from a mile away. Not him, but guys in general. I told her that girls and guys were all just blurs to me except him. He was different. She only laughed and said I should marry him.

Thats when I brought up not wanting to be King. She paused for a moment before telling me that I have to be. After dinner, I went and searched through all the rules and regulations of king. The only way to relinquish the crown to a different heir would be if I either died or banished myself from the country. Neither of those options sound like something I would be willing to do.

They're waking him tomorrow. The closer it comes, the more anxious I get. I haven't left the cryostasis room since Shuri left. I've sat here, studying him for hours. He looks peaceful today. I let my thoughts drift and I found myself thinking about holding him in my arms. I almost decided to stop thinking about it, but quickly gave in and thought about what it would be like to be with him. To be able to kiss him and tell him he is loved. To be able to comfort him when he gets bad or has a nightmare. To keep him safe. All of it sounded like a dream.

I think I'm in love with Bucky.


	9. Entry #9

It's been a strange two days.

I was with the scientists when they woke him. His eyes opened and darted around the room, as if looking for someone. They landed on me. I could feel my chest tense up as he watched me, waiting to be released from the cryostatsis chamber. I stayed in the scientist room as doctors checked on him, making sure everything was okay. I managed to keep myself together as time passed and he kept looking at me.

We stayed in the separate rooms until the doctors and scientists left. I went into the cryostatsis room and he got up to meet me. I could hardly breathe by the time he stood not 2 feet in front of me. He stared at me for a moment before kissing me. I froze up for a moment, unsure of what to do, having not ever kissed anyone, but quickly picked up what to do and did it. After a few minutes, I asked him to walk with me.

We walked throughout the palace, talking over the various things I had talked to him about while he was asleep. In short, he had remembered everything I talked about. I couldn't tell if I was relieved or regretted talking to him. Eventually, I decided that I was relieved. 

I invited him to stay with me in my room for the night. And he gladly accepted. We talked for most the night, we decided to stay up late like children since he was supposed to go back under in the morning. He called and talked to Steve for a while before turning his attention back to me. He was very flirtatious most of the time and talked about various things he could recall from his past life that were relevant to the conversation.

I wish I had more time to talk to and spend time with Bucky.


	10. Entry #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it's been a while, but here is the next entry that happens the day after the last one like it normally does.

I get the feeling he knows what I'm working on.

I had been carefully not mentioning it whenever I went to talk to him, but I still somehow felt like this wouldn't be the big surprise that I hoped it would be. I've spent all day working on the arm and I am certain that I will be done by the time of Umbhiyozo ingwe yaseMelika which roughly translates to Festival of The Panther in English. It's basically a big celebration of our kingdom that occurs after a new king comes into power or after every ten years with the same king. It's reminiscent of Christmas in the fact that its customers to give gifts to loved ones and friends, but there's also a lot of dancing in the streets and lots of extravagant food. It was one of my favorite memories as a kid.

Umbhiyozo ingwe yaseMelika takes place at the end of the month and I hope they will wake him up for it. I'm planning on giving this arm to him during the King's ceremony where I'm supposed to give a speech then hand out gifts to my advisors and family. But I was thinking I would do something different. I wanted to bring the Avengers, the ones I have contact with, along with the few close friends I have to give gifts to. My Advisors have done nothing for me except give me a headache and I do not want to shower them with gifts they haven't earned. Soon enough, they would drag me from this room to plan the whole event, that is one thing I'm not looking forward to.

My attachment to him has grown since a few days ago. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing, I quite enjoy it. But eventually someone will notice that when I look at him I can't help but smiling. I'm sure that my country won't take it well if we ever do end up together. Which is why, I'm making an attempt to come up with a plan. I'm hoping my sister will be able to help me, if not her, then maybe one of the Avengers, but I'm not so sure they would agree with what we have either. Not because they're homophobic, but because you would think there would be some kind of rule for a SHIELD Agent dating someone important of power, or another "Hero". 

I do hope that everything will work out with Bucky.


	11. Entry #10

I finished his arm today.

I really do hope he likes it. Even if he doesn't, it gets the job done for now until he can have Tony Stark or someone else make him a new one. But, with it being finished, it doesn't give me an excuse to be in his room. So I will probably have to start planning for the festival tomorrow, which I guess isn't much of a bad thing, seeing as the festival is only a few short days away. However, I am distracted by the excitement of spending the entire festival with him. At least I hope so, the invitations were sent out today so I will be hearing from his friends soon and if Steve is there, I'm not so sure I will be spending as much time as I like with him. I might request that he stay with me in my chambers over the course of the festival just so I can see him more often.

I often wonder what I mean to him. We danced around that when he woke up last time, so I am uncertain whether or not he truly does feel the same way as me and that he wants to be together. I hope in my heart that he does, but from my observations of him and Steve, I do not think that my chances are very good. But, I keep going over the various times he flirted with me or kissed me and I find it hard to believe that he would think anything different. I had never expected my love life to be this complicated, but the more I'm around him the more I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

One of the many weird things I find about myself, is that in this life that I imagine with him, or in any situation where I'm with anyone, I don't see any of it being sexual. I find that whenever I see a handsome man or a beautiful women, I'm not sexually attracted to them, hardly even romantically. I get urges to be with someone, to be validated by someone who shares a strong love for me, but I do not get sexual urges. Often times, I wonder if I'm broken, if there is something wrong with me. I try not to think about it too much.

Bucky seems to be becoming a bit of an exception though.


End file.
